a night hard to forget
by Zero2o1o
Summary: one late night Big Mac go's to the bar to get a drink and met up with Fluttershy. after a few to many drinks Big Mac takes a very drunk Fluttershy home and gets a night he soon won't forget.


A night hard to forget

My little pony: friendship is magic fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

I thought of another clop so I hope you enjoy. I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic it belongs to Lauren Faust and The Hub, so don't sue me cause I have a disclaimer

A night hard to forget

It was late and Big Macintosh was on his way back to his family's farm "man I need a drink" the large colt said aloud now eyeing the local watering hole "sis wouldn't mind if I stop for one drink" he mumbled now heading for the bar "hey Boom how's it going?" Big Mac greeted a large peach colt with brown eyes standing at the door to make sure no underage ponies got in "hi Big Macintosh what the heck are you doing here?" the colt asked while he checked the of two young colts "just come to get a quick drink then head home " Big Mac replied walking pass Boom and into the bar.

The bar was in a fairly large building , it had a big bar on one side and a stage on the other with lots of tables in between them. As Big Mac made his way to the bar he saw Applejack's friend Rainbow dash in the middle of a drinking contest with Bom Bom "that girl sure likes to prove that she can drink" Big Mac laughed deciding to keep an eye on Rainbow dash to make sure no colts tried to take her home just to have sex with her "ha match that" the blue pegasus said hitting a shot glass on the table and smiling cockily at the earth pony sitting across from her. Bom Bom picked up a lime and a glass of some clear liquid "ok Rainbow I'll match that" Bom Bom replied before quickly drinking the clear liquid then sucked on the lime "shit that's some strong stuff" Bom Bom yelled hitting the glass on the table with a bang "hey bar keep can we get another round here?" Rainbow dash asked waving her hoof in the air. A minute later a waitress came over with a few more glasses of the clear liquid and some limes "here you go girls but this is your last call after this no more" the waitress told the mares sitting at the table.

As the waitress got back to the bar she saw Big Macintosh sitting at the end waiting to order "well well well your the last pony I thought I would see here, how you've been Big Mac?" The waitress said as she walked behind the bar so she could take Big Mac's order "I've been good, how about you?,I haven't seen you in a long while" the big red colt replied smiling warmly at the mare making her blush. Big Mac had always been good at talking to mares but he was to busy at his family's farm to date "I'm good, so what can I get you?" The waitress said leaning on the long piece of wood that was the bar "I'll have a glass of whiskey" Big Mac answered before seeing who else was at the bar. The building was full of colts and mares Big Mac knew either because they bought his family's apples or they went to school with him. In a booth Rarity was sitting with Twilight Sparkle the two mares were drinking some red wine and gossiping about something that made them giggle. In the corner of the bar Fluttershy was sitting alone drinking a small glass of brandy a sad look on her face "thank you" Big Mac said to the waitress as she put the glass of whiskey on the bar "no problem honey just call and I'll get you another one" the mare replied before going to take the order of another colt. Big Mac picked up the glass and walked over to where Fluttershy was sitting "evening ms. Fluttershy mind if I join you?" Big Mac said as he walked up to the yellow pegasus "oh hello...big Macintosh sure I wouldn't mind you joining me" Fluttershy said in almost a whisper while hiding behind her pink mane. Big Mac sat across from Fluttershy still smiling warmly at the mare "so ms. Fluttershy how's your animals been?" Big Mac asked before taking a drink of his whiskey "oh you can just call me Fluttershy and my animals have been fine thank you for asking" Fluttershy replied circling the rim of her glass with her hoof.

Big Macintosh could tell that something was bugging the yellow mare sitting across from him "is something the matter ms...I mean Fluttershy?" The big red colt asked hoping he could help in some way "it's nothing Big Mac, but thanks for asking" Fluttershy replied lowering her head a bit. Right away Big Mac knew something was the matter "you can tell me I won't say a word to any pony" Big Mac told the mare who took a big drink of her brandy "I guess I'm just lonely, yes I have friends but I want...well male friends" Fluttershy said her face was now going redder "well I'm your friend Fluttershy" Big Mac told the mare who just hid behind her mane some more "I mean like a boyfriend, oh I can't believe I'm telling you this" Fluttershy said now hiding her face in her hooves. Big Macintosh looked at the table there were about two or three empty glasses all over the table "that's not good" the red colt mumbled under his breath now a little worried but he wasn't going to say anything it wasn't his place. Once Big Mac finished off his glass of whiskey he decided to order another one. After an hour Big Mac had gone through two more glasses and now was pretty buzzed "I think...I should...get...…going Big Mac" a now very drunk Fluttershy said trying to get up but fell back into her chair "uuuh Fluttershy I should help you home you seem a bit to out of it" Big Mac told the drunken mare as he paid his bill then picked Fluttershy up and put her on his back "night Big Mac you two have a good night"the waitress said cheekily making the big colt blush madly at what she was getting at "it's not like that, I'm just taking her home cause she's to drunk to go home on her own" Big Mac replied before making sure Fluttershy was safely on his back and headed out of the bar. Rarity poked Twilight in the side and pointed at Big Mac and Fluttershy "oh my looks like Fluttershy bagged herself a colt" Rarity giggled as she and Twilight watched Big Mac leave "I'm sure it's not like that, Big Mac wouldn't take advantage of Fluttershy like that, mainly because he's a very honorable colt and I'm sure Applejack would kill him if he did" Twilight replied hoping she was right about the red colt.

As Big Macintosh walked pass Boom the peach colt gave him a curious look "don't say a word to my sister, she'll kill me if she gets the wrong idea" Big Mac told the other colt who agreed to keep this to himself mainly because he knew how bad a temper Applejack had "hey big...Mac put...me down" Fluttershy drunkly commanded as she tried to get off the red colt's back but was pushed back on by Big Mac "you need to stop I'm trying to take you home" Big Mac told the drunk mare angrily "oh ok hehehehe" Fluttershy giggled before tossing her fore arms around Big Mac's neck in a hug "I should get going who knows what kind of trouble this one will cause if I don't" Big Mac said before walking away from the bar to head to Fluttershy's house. As he made his way to his friend's home which was just outside the town he couldn't help but wish Fluttershy would talk less like when she was sober "you know what I love how strong you are, I bet you could bench press a barn hehehehe that's just silly" Fluttershy giggled stupidly throwing her head back in laugh "yep" Big Mac replied unsure how else to reply to Fluttershy odd comment "your so sweet to take me home Big Macintosh" Fluttershy said this time there was a sexy tone to it making the colt stop in shock. Big Mac was happy his coat was red cause he was blushing really hard now "uuuuuh Fluttershy are you feeling ok?" He asked before Fluttershy did something at made his knees weak, she kissed him on the cheek then went back to giggling like a school girl "now you need to stop that Fluttershy" Big Mac told the mare who just giggled some more then grabbed his crotch making him almost buck her off his back "now I know why they call you Big Mac" the mare said as she tried to rub the male member but her hoof was pushed away by Big Mac "I can't do that ms. Fluttershy and you know why" he said trying his best not to yell but it wasn't easy with Fluttershy trying to grab his crotch every few seconds "oh why because of Applejack, she doesn't have to know it will be our little secret" Fluttershy whispered into Big Mac's ear making him shiver. As much as he would hate to say it, it had been a while since he had sex and his need to empty out his load was getting to much to stand but he wasn't sure if he should have sex with Fluttershy she was Applejack's best friend and if his sister found out he was sure she would cut off his dick and balls "mmmmmmmm come on Big Mac I'm getting really horny and I know you want to fuck me" Fluttershy cooed grabbing the colt's crotch and started to rub it making the dick poke out a little " hey stop that for Celestia sake someone could see us" Big Mac yelped pulling the mares hoof away from his most private area "oh yeah we can have some fun at my place" Fluttershy agreed now resting on Big Mac's back.

After 30 minutes of walking Big Mac made it to Fluttershy's house "you have a good night Fluttershy" Big Mac said but was stopped cause the mare pulled on his tail "where do you think your going?" She asked a wicked smile on her face "I should get home I have a lot of work to do tomorrow" Big Mac replied but Fluttershy didn't let go of his tail "how about you come in and have a drink it's the least I can do for you walking me home" Fluttershy said sweetly knowing Big Mac wouldn't say no "ok but one drink then I'm gone" he replied before walking into the house and heard the front door being locked behind him. He turned his head and saw Fluttershy's hoof on the bolt lock "your all mine now" she giggled evilly before walking up to Big Mac and kissed him on his lips. This kiss was different from the kiss earlier it had passion in it telling Big Mac he had no choice but to have sex with Fluttershy "I really think we shouldn't do this I don't want to get you pregnant" Big Mac said making Fluttershy laugh a little "you know I won't get pregnant it's not spring or winter" she replied before she started to rub Big Mac's shaft making it hard "holy crap" he yelped jumping up a little. Right away Big Mac knew this situation was getting out of hand he had to stop Fluttershy but he was enjoying her hoof job to much to want to leave "mmmmm oh man" he moaned not meaning to say it, now making him realizing that it was to late now he had to keep going "hey Fluttershy...…we should go…to you're….…room so...no one ...see's us through...the living room windows" Big Mac said in between pants now finding it hard to talk right cause all the blood in his head was heading to his cock "yeah you got a point we don't want Applejack seeing us, Celestia knows what she'll do to us" Fluttershy replied taking Big Mac's large hoof into her own and lead him to her bedroom.

In Fluttershy's room her rabbit Angel was lying on the bed when out of no where the bedroom door was kicked open as Big Mac and Fluttershy were busy making out"come here" the red colt said gladly picking Fluttershy up and tossed her on the bed "sorry Angel but I'm going to have to lock you out tonight I don't want you to see this" Fluttershy told the rabbit grabbing him by the neck and put him just out of the door then locked it "now then" she commented before running at Big Mac and knocking him on the bed and kissed him again this time she used her tongue "your a good kisser" Fluttershy moaned after she broke her kiss "hahaha thanks" Big Mac laughed putting his hooves around the mare he was with. The two ponies kissed for a while then Big Mac lowed his hoof to Fluttershy's vagina making her moan loudly "fuck that feels good" the mare cried as she tossed her head from side to side. Big Mac knew what he was doing he had pleasured several mares in his younger years and got really good at giving hoof jobs, he also got good at having sex too but for now he was just going to make sure Fluttershy's pussy was good and wet for his cock "mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" the yellow pegasus moaned finding it hard to keep her wings against her body. Big Mac removed his hoof away from his partner's pussy so he could put his head near it and begun to lick the folds making Fluttershy scream in pleasure "you taste amazing" Big Mac told Fluttershy who wasn't really listening cause she was enjoying her blow job.

By now the colt's muzzle was covered in Fluttershy's vaginal juices but he didn't mind he had work that had to be done. Big Mac licked and lightly bit the folds of Fluttershy's pussy it tasted sweet like an apple that had just fallen off the apple tree "Big...Mac...that feels...wonderful" Fluttershy gasped trying her best to keep her wings folded but it was growing hard not to just let them flap freely. But the second the big red colt started licking her clitoris Fluttershy's wing shot out as far as they could go while she screamed in pleasure "I'm glad...you...like it...ms...Fluttershy" Big Mac said in between his licks and bites making sure he was going deep into Fluttershy's vagina. Big Mac stuck his tongue right into Fluttershy so he could lick the mares inner most part of her but made sure he did it slowly cause he didn't want Fluttershy to cum yet, he wanted her to really enjoy the blow job he was giving her which by the way Fluttershy was tossing her head around she was enjoying his blow job very much. Big Macintosh was a gentlecolt, he would always put other ponies ahead of himself specially when it came to love making but this wasn't love making both he and Fluttershy were drunk and in the morning they both would regret what they did but for now they would enjoy each others bodies "oh Big Macintosh" Fluttershy moaned in a low voice Big Mac almost couldn't hear "I've always wanted to have sex with you but a was scared you would reject me" the yellow mare said this time a little louder not caring she was only saying this cause she was very drunk and both she and Big Mac wouldn't remember any of this in the morning "to tell you the truth Fluttershy I would of gladly had sex with you the only thing is I'm sure Applejack would kill me if I got you pregnant" Big Mac replied before leaning over and kissed Fluttershy on the lips then went back to his blow job. Fluttershy couldn't stop her wings from flapping madly sending a strong wind at Big Mac cooling him off a bit "thanks for the cool breeze" Big Mac said looking up at his partner with a smile on his face then he used his hooves to open the walls of Fluttershy's vagina letting her juices ooze out onto the bed "Big Mac I want you to fuck me" Fluttershy told Big Macintosh grabbing his mane and pulling him in for a kiss "all right but tell me if it hurts" Big Mac said before getting up and lining his dick up with Fluttershy's vagina. The red colt took a good look at the pussy he was about to push his meat into, it was soaking wet vaginal juices were dripping off the walls and the rock hard clitoris.

With one good push Big Mac sent his member into the waiting mare who screamed in pleasure and pain "are you ok?, I didn't hurt you did I?" Big Mac asked now concern for the well been of his fuck buddy "no it's just I've never done this before, don't worry I'll be ok" Fluttershy replied as she held tight to the bedding getting ready for what was coming "you mean you were a virgin, oh shit sis isn't going to be happy about this" Big Mac said about to pull out but was stopped by Fluttershy "it's none of your sister's business who I have sex with, she isn't my mother now push that dick back in there or you're have to deal with me and I'm a lot more scarier then Applejack" Fluttershy told the red colt who did as he was told and pushed his dick back into her pussy then pulled out and the pushed in sending wave after wave of pleasure through the mares body. Big Mac humped as hard and as fast as he could making sure he got his whole dick into Fluttershy "your pussy is so fucking tight" Big Mac panted as he humped the mare under him sending ripples across her flower cutie mark " oh yes Celestia yes fuck me harder Big Macint..." But Fluttershy was cut off by a powerful buck from Big Mac's cock. Fluttershy had never felt this good in her whole life, the feeling of the warm cock going in and out of her was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt in her whole life and she wanted more, she wanted Big Mac to cum inside her. She wanted to feel his white hot cum shot into her womb filling it up like a balloon. Fluttershy was going to get her wish cause for the last half hour Big Mac's dick and balls were growing heavy with the need to release his load but Big Mac wanted to cum as the same time as Fluttershy, so with a few more well placed humped the big stallion got what he wanted. Fluttershy's body jerked wildly as she came and the feeling of her juices running pass Big Mac's cock was to much for him to bear so he let himself cum as well emptying load after load into the yellow mare till it started to overflow and run down Fluttershy's butt.

Once he was sure he was done Big Mac pulled out breathing heavily but he was happy at what he had done " wow that sure was great Fluttershy" Big Mac said stupidly as he laid down next to the yellow mare who hugged his body "it sure was thanks Big Mac" Fluttershy replied before kissing the colt on the cheek then fell asleep not knowing what the morning would hold. Big Mac was to high on sex to care what would happen the next morning or that his sister Applejack would surely beat the shit out of him for having sex with one of her best friends, to him it was worth the beating he was happy and he didn't have a care in the world, well that was till the next morning when Fluttershy woke up and found him in her bed and they both smell like they had sex. ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed this clop. I'm not shipping Big Mac and Fluttershy, I mean Big Mac and Fluttershy would make a good couple but Applejack would never let then be together. Please leave comments and reviews I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
